Damon my salvation
by brittanyforeverandalways
Summary: Damon goes to see Elena after a weekend trip away from her, only to find her beaten and hurt. What happens when the attacker comes back to finish what he started? Will Damon be in time to save her?
1. Who did this?

Damon perched nervously on the edge of her bed, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. After, what seemed like an age of thinking, Elena emerged from the door. She was wrapped in a towel barely covering her flesh, totally unaware of his presence and humming softly to herself as she stroked a brush through her silken brown hair.

"Hi" he said. Jumping, surprised she dropped the brush and froze, as the only material covering her quaking form rippled to the ground.

Her eyes grew larger but her body remained cemented in place as a shiver crawled down her spine. He could see how embarrassed she had become as red began to swarm in her cheeks and she dropped her head to hide her face. Although he didn't wish to make her feel worse by staring at her, now, completely naked body before him, could not help but happen upon to bruises covering her perfect olive skin.

"Elena…" he breathed flashing in front of her to gently turn her wrist in his hands. From her wrists he traced a line to her collarbone, where she winced. Purple and blue smudged across her skin, her neck had a hand print enclosed around it as if she had been strangled. There were marks the size of rocks creating patterns over her arms and legs. The worst was yet to be seen. After inspecting the shoe shaped shadow on her abdomen he circled to the back, and gasped. _Who did this? I swear I will kill whoever did this. _There were deep red gashes criss-crossing the entirety of her back.

"Oh my God" he whispered, placing his hand over one of the gouges.

Pain shot through her like a bullet and she doubled over in agony as her legs gave out. He caught her before she could hit the ground, careful not to pressure her back. She lay gracefully across his lap unconscious, while he stroked her face willing her to wake up.

"Please wake up 'lena…. Please… I love you Elena, don't leave me, please…" biting into his wrist he rested he flowing blood against her slightly parted lips, "drink 'lena, drink". Minutes of desperation passed, until finally she began to cough. Rubbing her back to try and soothe her he noticed that the cuts had closed and heals but left scars. As her eyes fluttered open he cupped her face and whispered, "hey… how you feeling?"

"Damon…" she gasped. As her eyes opened completely she reached up to his face and pulled him gently towards her. Lips millimetres, she leant up to meet him, capturing his perfectly formed mouth in hers.


	2. The Dream

Several long moments passed, but they were both too wrapped up in each other to notice. Slowly they began to break apart and she gradually leant back down into his embrace breathing in the sweet scent of Damon.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel… strange… but I don't hurt anymore. Did you give me your blood?"

"I did, for a moment there I thought I was going to lose you."

"You can't get rid of me that easily" she pushed herself up to kiss his cheek, catching a cascading tear which had escaped his eye. Carefully he lifted her into his arms and laid her on the bed and covered her with the blanket. Leaning down to her he placed a light kiss on her forehead and turned to leave.

"Please… don't leave" she pleaded. He took one look at her big beautiful eyes begging him to stay and knew he couldn't resist.

"Alright" padding over to where she lay he kicked off his shoes and crawled under the blanket with her. One arm automatically slipped around her waist and pulled her close. She didn't flinch or protest she just slipped in to a deep sleep.

"I love you… Damon" she mumbled. He was shocked, totally taken aback. "I love you too Elena" he sighed.

_"Don't hurt me! Please, no! No! No!" That silhouetted figure kicked and grabbed at her. "Leave me alone, I'm begging you." _

_He yanked at her hair so that he could look into her eyes, "you're a waste of space, a slut. Now stop whimpering, no one's coming to help you. Not even you're precious Salvatore's." _

_"What do you want with me?" she cried._

_"I just want some fun and you were merely in the right place at the right time. I'm glad it was you though, even better after all the times you've turned me down. Now I can punish you for all the humiliation you put me through, show you how it feels." _

Damon had been watching Elena toss and turn all night, but after around half an hour of trying to calm and comfort her it was to no avail. Thinking on his feet he decided to go into her dreams and see what it was that was scaring her so. _He watched as the scenes unfolded before him. Hands balling into fists, he saw the monster that had done this to her and grew angrier and angrier. I will find this guy and he will pay. He walked over to where Elena lay weeping, the man was standing over her lashing her with a branch causing her to scream each time he brought it down. Damon new he could do nothing in this dream to prevent it but was sure she'd be able to hear him if he tried. _

_"'Lena. It's just a dream Elena. No one's going to hurt you anymore if you just wake up. Wake up 'lena, I'll protect you I promise." _As he came out of the dream he could feel her shaking begin to desist and saw a tear trickle from her closed eyes. The big bold eyes batted open casually to find Damon gazing at her with a concerned look.

"P… please tell me you didn't…" she trailed off, while his eyes saddened and he nodded.

"Who was he Elena? I swear he is going to pay," rage gathered inside him once more as he was taken back to the images of Elena being abused.

"Xander, he- goes to my school." A growl left Damon's lips unintentionally, while Elena began to cry softly.

"Please Elena don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It… it's not that. It's just that… I've known him my entire life and I never meant to hurt him but he just- couldn't handle the rejection. I suppose I deserved it," she cried harder and harder.

"Shh, sweetheart it's alright. Listen to me, what you went through is something that no one deserves, especially you. You are the most incredible, beautiful girl in the entire world."

"Oh Damon, I was so scared. I thought- I thought I'd never see you again." Saying this only caused her to cry more, she was physically shaking.

"Hey, hey, shh." He pulled her tight to his chest and cradled her lovingly until she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	3. Forever and Always

When Elena woke up the next morning she was alone, searching around the room there was no sign of Damon, but when she glanced at the pillow next to her there was a note.

_Elena, _

_I'm truly sorry I won't be there when you wake up but I hope you feel better. If you don't then you know how to find me. I'm never far away. No one is going to lay a finger on you I promise, be careful. Don't hesitate to call me._

_Always and forever _

_Damon _

She was disappointed. Last time he left she had been attacked. The thought running through her head made her quiver and so she shook it away quickly paying no attention to it. After showering and primping herself for the day ahead, she text Caroline to see if she wanted to meet for coffee. An instant reply was received from an enthusiastic Caroline saying that she would love to, and would meet her at the Mystic Grill in 10 minutes. As the weather was pleasant outside Elena decided to wear her orange and red sundress, and walk to Mystic Grill. One step out of the door and she could feel the heat warming her body. The scars on her back were covered by her flowing hair which lay down her back and all of the bruises were gone, thanks to Damon's blood. "Damon" she sighed. What was she going to do? Could she really love him? Yes, of course she could. After all, he had saved her more times than she could count. He had looked after her, cared for her, been her friend, and most importantly, loved her.

Damon had gone back to the boarding house in the early hours of the morning after he was sure that she would be alright. Upon arriving her poured himself a glass of bourbon and sat by the fire, thinking. _Calm, _he thought to himself. _You need to stay calm_. Calm had never been Damon's strongest point which was apparent when he once again replayed Elena's dream to himself and held the glass so tightly that it shattered into millions of shards in his hand. _I need to find out all I can about this, Xander, person. _ His first thought was the sheriff but no, then he'd have to explain himself and he wanted to deal with this situation on his own. _Matt? Bonnie? Caroline? They should know him. After all they've all been at school together forever. _That was his decision. He would go to ask Matt. _But where would he find him? Work- Mystic Grill._ In a bolt, Damon was out of the door and at the entrance of Mystic Grill in a wink. Matt was just beginning his early morning shift, setting up at the bar. Sauntering up to the bar he slumped onto a stool and waited to be noticed.

After a few minutes of patience, Matt finally looked up and acknowledged him. "Hey Damon. What's up?"

"Well, here's the thing. There's a guy at your school who I met yesterday by chance who happened to mention seriously fancying Elena. I, being the one who cares for her a lot, wanted to do some scraping up on him, however I only know his first name and wondered if you could help?"

"What's his first name?"

"Xander" he said trying to conceal the distain in his tone.

"Ah, yes, you must mean Xander Brady. He's fancied Elena since I was dating her, he was always asking her out but she always turned him down. Only, about a year ago he just stopped having anything to do with her, probably because of all of the ridicule people gave him for being rejected." _Hmm, interesting,_ Damon thought.

"Thanks Matt, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this little conversation to anyone, if you don't mind."

"Sure Damon, no problem."

The school. That was Damon's next stop. The student records office.

Elena arrived at the Grill just before Caroline, so she grabbed a booth and ordered a coffee. While she waited she couldn't help but let her mind drift to none other than, Damon. His gorgeous blue eyes were engrained into her soul and she couldn't help but think about how hypnotic they were and how her knees became Jell-O whenever he took one look at her. Caroline walked into the Grill just as Elena drew herself out of the dreamlike state she was in.

The two girls chatted and chatted until their voice's hurt. It was as if neither of them had seen each other in months, though after everything that had been going on, there's no surprise that they had been distant. After exhausting every subject that they could possibly talk about, they exchanged goodbyes and Caroline left the building, leaving Elena, once again, to her thoughts. She didn't want to go home. She wanted to go somewhere that felt more familiar. Home wasn't natural anymore, not after everything that had happened, so there was one of two places that she could go. The Boarding house or the cemetery. Although the boarding house was tempting, she really just wanted to be close to her family.

The cemetery was grassy and lush as usual as she made her way across the bridge and through the grave stones. Coming to a stop in front of 3 very similar head stones, she set down her bag and slid on to the floor in front of them. _Grayson Gilbert, Miranda Gilbert, Jenna Summers and John Gilbert. _Nothing felt more normal and safe than sitting with her family imagining the way life used to be so perfect.


	4. Beautiful creatures aren't unbreakable

Damon had been searching around the office for a mere 5 minutes when he happened across the boy's file. _Alexander Brady. _On the record, showed his date of birth, address, phone number, everything Damon needed. _Good, an address, how appropriate. _

Rummaging through her bag, Elena eventually found her phone in order to call Damon but didn't manage to get that far. She could hear movement, but she didn't know where from. _It could just be a bird?_ How wrong she was.

"Hello Elena" a voice spoke. _No, not again this was not happening- Xander_. He was standing just behind her parents' grave, staring at her with lustful eyes. Her phone was still in her hand, so discreetly, she held down 1 speed dial and decrease the volume. Xander didn't waste any time in approaching her and was pulling her by the hair viciously in seconds. "Ow" she yelped. "Please…" a plea escaping her lips.

His phone was vibrating in his pocket. He reluctantly brought it out only to automatically answer when he saw the name.

"Elena? You alright?"

"Ow! Please…" her shaky voice wafted through the phone to his ear

"Elena! Elena, answer me!" urgency building up in his voice.

"Leave me alone! No, not that. Don't!" the tearing of clothes and her cries where the last thing he heard before the line went dead. He was only a few blocks from her house so that was the first place he looked. Nothing. _Where is she?!_ Cemetery.

Swirling, the world was spinning and all she could think of was that this time she wouldn't be so lucky, no one was coming to save her now. She was praying for it soon to be over but that would be too kind, instead she could feel everything. Suddenly, he was pushing her harder into the ground with one hand while the other, with the help of his knees, was spreading her legs. His hand began snaking under her dress and he increased his pressure. The grip he had around her neck was becoming more unbearable by the second. She started the gasp for air which, by no surprise, she was finding very difficult to grasp. She was no longer fully aware of what was happening to her as her breath began to falter. The only thing which was very clear was that there was blood everywhere and she was lying in a pool of it. One more kick to the head and she felt as if she'd never get up again, everything stood still for the first time since the attack had started and then everything went black.

Never did he think that anything could be more horrifying than her dream, but he was far wrong. Before him was something that exceeded the scale of monstrosity. Xander was hitting, yanking, pushing and kicking her, barely covered body and she was showing no retaliation. One minute Xander was hovering above her shivering body and the next he was being held up against a tree by the neck. _Mercy, she wouldn't want me to kill him_. Damon was panting and growling through the major anger that was consuming him. _No, he doesn't deserve to live. He'll just try again._ This was his finally decision before effortlessly flicking his hands and killing the boy. Blood. He could smell the strong odour of blood and raced towards where Elena lay utterly unconscious. There was blood everywhere, thankfully his control was exemplary. Hauling her into his arms, he slung her bag on his shoulder and flashed to the boarding house. His blood was already inside her, he couldn't risk giving her anymore. Up in his bedroom he dumped her bag and phone, which he had found close by, and carried her to his adjoining bathroom. There was practically nothing left of her dress and cuts covered her entire body. She also had numerous rashes, of which he could only explain from the fact that she must and rolled on to the stinging nettles when she was trying to escape. A black eye and a slit across her cheek graced her face, but even through this he thought her the most beautiful creature to ever grace the earth.

He turned on the taps of the huge bathtub in his bath room and cautiously began to remove what was left of her clothing. Once the bath was full he placed her in carefully and started executing the task of bathing her bruised and battered form. _She'll be fine, she has to be. _


	5. Never letting go

Damon had been treating her for half an hour when she finally began to stir. Immediately once waking she tried to push herself up but shrieked in pain and slumped back into the water.

"Careful 'lena, you're not healed yet" her head turned to gaze at Damon.

"Dammmonnn… I'm cccoldd" Elena was shaking uncontrollably, so he lifted her tentatively from the tub and laid her on his large bed. From the bathroom he laid two fluffy towels over her and began to gently rub her down to get her warmed and dry.

"I llooooveee yyyyouuu Dammmonnn" she chattered.

"I love you too Elena. I'm going to give a little bit of blood, alright? I'm just a bit worried and the blows you've had to the head."

He took her nodding as a reply of consent and instantly bit into his wrist. Supporting her back with his other hand, he guided her to his wrist, where she drank willingly. Few seconds into drinking, her hands came up to grip his arm either side of where she was gulping. Prying his wrist from her mouth, the wound closed almost instantly.

"You need food, I'll go make you something."

"No, I don't want to be alone."

"You won't even notice I'm gone, I swear it," leaning down to kiss her on the cheek where the gash had been, and left the room in a flash.

2 minutes later and he was back with a tall glass of water and a steaming bowl. Settling onto the bed beside her, he held her back and tilted her head to drink some water. She drank greedily until there was only half a glass left. He lifted a spoonful of soup from the bowl, while Elena gave him a quizzical look.

"I can feed myself you know."

"I know. But it's more fun this way, plus I don't want to tire you out any further." A cheeky smile covered his face, which she automatically mirrored.

"Elena?"

"Yeah"

"You know I love you, right? And I'd do anything for you."

"Of course I do. Anyway, it goes both ways Damon," reaching up to cup his face in her hands, she manoeuvred into a sitting position so the she was level with him. Taking the bowl from his hands, she placed it on the table unit next to the bed and went back to looking at him in wonder. Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him close. He was stunned but didn't object. Peering from her lips to her eyes, asking permission was not necessary as it was visually obvious what she wanted. It just so happened that what she wanted was exactly the same as what he did. Casually he leant into her embrace and their lips touched. One touch and sparks flew; metaphoric fireworks exploded causing the two of them to be thrown inside each other's minds. They could feel everything that the other felt and more. It was clear that they were meant to be, even after all of the denial. They loved each other and it was no longer any use in denying it because everyone could tell. Nothing was ever going to keep the two of them apart, ever again.


End file.
